24 Listopada 2005
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,7.15,7.45; Wiadomości-skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Moda na sukces - odc.2650 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.2865); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Smocze opowieści - Kłótnia rodzeństwa odc. 18 (Quibbling Siblings); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Budzik - Myjemy zęby; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Piątka detektywów - Szyfr odc. 23 (Five on a hike together); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 JAG VIII, Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - Stan zagrożenia odc. 21 (JAG VIII - Meltdown); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 TELEZAKUPY 11:25 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1007; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Plebania - odc. 609; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Okazja - odc. 5 - Prezydent wszystkich mieszkańców; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziedzictwo Einsteina-obraz naszego ciała; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Polska z bocznej drogi 14:50 Epilepsja - Zaleczona odc.3; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Na kłopoty Jedynka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Tele-Nowela - Program o książkach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Na kłopoty Jedynka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Pogoda 15:40 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Na kłopoty Jedynka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Zwierzowiec - Dzikie, duże koty odc.41; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2650 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.2865); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Reporterzy non - stop; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1012; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Plebania - odc. 614; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Lippy and Messy - literowanie i pisanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Noddy - Wyścig rowerowy odc.58 (Bicycle battle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Andy Pandy - Plastelina 23 (Andy Pandy/ A model bear); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Zagubieni - odc.7 (Lost ep.7 "The Moth"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zagubieni - odc.8 (Lost ep.8 "Confidence Man"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Forum - wydanie 485; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Wiadomości 22:55 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 U nas na Pekinie - odc.3 To było tak ; serial dokumentalny Ewy Borzęckiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Zdobywcy - odc.6; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Dzwonki nadziei (Anya`s Bell) 86'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Tom McLoughlin; wyk.:Della Reese, Mason Gamble, Thomas Cavanagh; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Tego nie da się zapomnieć; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05.45 Złotopolscy (269): Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów - serial obyczajowy 06.10 10 minut tylko dla siebie 06.20 Dwójka dzieciom: Stawiam na Tolka Banana (2/7): Karioka - serial dla młodzieży 06.55 Od przedszkola do Opola - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Dwójka dzieciom: Teletubisie (76/156) - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 08.00 Stawka większa niż życie (13/18): Bez instrukcji - serial wojenny, Polska 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (220) - serial 12.00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - magazyn 12.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 12.40 Telezakupy 13.00 Panorama 13.05 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Europa da się lubić: Europa da się wróżyć - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Lokatorzy (41): Tajemniczy kochanek - serial komediowy, Polska 14.40 Oceaniczne oazy (6-ost.): Niugini - rajskie wyspy - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 15.10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (87/94): Sprawa honoru - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Na dobre i na złe (234): Zawodowe rozczarowanie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.15 Allo, Allo (41/57) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 17.40 Pogotowie Ekspresu Reporterów 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Burza mózgów - teleturniej 19.55 Panorama - flesz 20.00 Oczy anioła - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 21.45 Filmożercy - magazyn 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.45 Oficer (11/13): Napad - serial sensacyjny, Polska 23.45 Czy świat oszalał?: Zawód: paparazzi - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 00.35 W obronie prawa (5/23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.25 Sztuka kochania - sceny dla dorosłych (2) - widowisko artystyczne Zbigniewa Książka, Polska 2004 02.20 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - reportaż 02.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:30 Kurier 06:35 Kurier gospodarczy 06:45 Kurier 06:50 Kurier gospodarczy 07:00 Kurier 07:05 Kurier gospodarczy 07:15 Kurier 07:20 Kurier gospodarczy 07:30 Kurier 07.45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 07.50 Nasze środowisko w Unii 08.05 Trójka tam była 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 11:30 Kurier 11:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13:30 Kurier 13:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15:30 Kurier 15:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza - kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Nadzieja dzieciom - koncert 17.15 Europieniądze - Gliwice 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Czarno na białym - filmowy program dokumentalny 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.27 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 18.40 Ludzie i sprawy - magazyn reporterów TV Katowice 19.10 Trzymaj formę - poradnik rekreacyjno-sportowy 19.20 Uwaga weekend - informator kulturalny 19.50 Tv Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności flesz 21.47 Prognoza pogody 21.50 Aktualności 22.05 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 22:15 Niezła jazda – magazyn 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Patrol Trójki 23:40 Koszykówka: Lotos Gdynia – UMMC Jekaterinburg: Euroliga kobiet 00:20 Rodzina Perezów – komedia, USA 1995 02:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie 6:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 7:30 Ja się zastrzelę - serial komediowy 8:00 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela 8:55 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 9:55 13 posterunek - serial komediowy 10:30 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial obyczajowy 11:00 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 11:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12:00 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela 13:00 Ja się zastrzelę - serial komediowy 13:30 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Bar Europa na gorąco - reality show 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20:15 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 21:15 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy 21:30 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 22:20 Co z tą Polską? - program publicystyczny 23:20 Zakręcone - serial komediowy 23:50 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 0:10 Prognoza pogody 0:15 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny 1:10 Nierząd pod osłoną czarczafu - film dokumentalny 2:05 Magazyn sportowy TVN 06:05 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:25 Telesklep – reklama 07:05 Nash Bridges (11) – serial sensacyjny 08:05 13. posterunek II (33) – serial komediowy 08:50 Wykręć numer – teleturniej 10:10 Salon gier – teleturniej 11:05 Usterka – dokument fabularyzowany 11:35 Na Wspólnej (551) – serial obyczajowy 12:05 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 13.10 W-11 wydział śledczy – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2005 13:45 Gliniarze bez odznak (10) – serial sensacyjny 14:45 Nash Bridges (12) – serial sensacyjny 15:45 Gorzka zemsta (158) – telenowela 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 17:15 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 18:25 W-11 wydział śledczy – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 21:00 Na Wspólnej (552) – serial obyczajowy 21:30 Pogrzebana prawda – film sensacyjny, USA 1996 23:30 Misja Martyna – program rozrywkowy 00:00 Siłacze superseria – program rozrywkowy 01:05 Nie do wiary – magazyn 01:35 Uwaga! – magazyn 01:55 Telesklep – reklama 02:15 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 05.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 Strefa P - program muzyczny 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Pokemon (105) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 09.15 Bar Europa - reality show 09.45 TlVi Sekcja - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 11.15 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 12.15 Bar Europa - reality show 13.00 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.15 Pokemon (106) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.45 Grzechy (7-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Port lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 17.15 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Bar Europa: Plusy-minusy - reality show 18.15 Taxi - teleturniej 19.00 Narzeczony dla mamony - reality show 20.00 Bar Europa: Plusy-minusy - reality show 21.00 Hot Shots! - komedia, USA 1991 22.50 Wydarzenia 23.00 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 23.30 Viva Las gdzieś tam - film obyczajowy, Kanada/USA 2000 01.35 Pałac wagabundów (18) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.55 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.20 Joker - talk show 04.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:25 Telesklep 07:00 Hydepark program rozrywkowy stereo 07:30 Mała księżniczka telenowela obyczajowy stereo 08:30 Gra na maksa serial obyczajowy 09:30 Powrót do Edenu serial obyczajowy stereo 10:35 Mściciel serial sensacyjny 11:30 Mania grania interaktywny teleturniej na żywo stereo 12:30 Telesklep 14:40 Mała księżniczka telenowela obyczajowy stereo 15:40 Hydepark program rozrywkowy stereo 16:10 Dwóch i pół serial komedia stereo 16:40 Przyjaciele serial komedia 17:10 Powrót do Edenu serial obyczajowy stereo 18:10 Mściciel serial sensacyjny 19:10 Dwóch i pół serial komedia stereo 19:40 Przyjaciele serial komedia 20:10 Płonący wieżowiec film katastroficzny stereo 23:30 Kobra: Oddział specjalny serial sensacyjny 00:40 Projekt Viper film horror stereo 02:20 Nocne igraszki interaktywny teleturniej na żywo stereo 03:30 Granice serial fabularno-dokumentalny TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 08.15 Prosto w oczy 08.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 08.40 Telezakupy 08.55 Zygzaki: Ząb - program dla dzieci 09.15 Proboszcz 2005 - magazyn 09.35 Kobiety i wojna - film dokumentalny, Polska 2005 10.35 Tele PRL-e - widowisko rozrywkowe 11.25 Rody fabrykanckie: Kindermannowie - felieton 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Złotopolscy (682): Dobry uczynek - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Plebania (309) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.05 Polacy w Żytomierzu - reportaż 13.35 Egzamin z życia (12/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.20 Solistki - film dokumentalny 15.00 To jest temat: Syc Polonia - reportaż 15.15 Debata 16.00 Zygzaki: Ząb - program dla dzieci 16.25 30 ton! lista, lista - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.20 Program publicystyczny 17.30 Telezakupy 17.45 Proboszcz 2005 - magazyn 18.10 Raj - magazyn katolicki 18.35 Smak Europy: Trzeba lubić, trzeba chcieć 18.45 Rody fabrykanckie: Kindermannowie - felieton 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany dla dzieci, Polska 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20.15 Złotopolscy (682): Dobry uczynek - serial obyczajowy 20.40 Plebania (309) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.05 Konsul z Jerozolimy - reportaż 21.25 Teatr Telewizji: Pierwsza lepsza, czyli nauka zbawienna - sztuka Aleksandra Fredry, Polska 1980 22.15 Krakowskie portrety muzyczne - Krzysztof Penderecki 22.40 Dzieła Krzysztofa Pendereckiego: II Koncert skrzypcowy - koncert 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes, Sport telegram, Pogoda 00.00 Prosto w oczy - program publicystyczny Moniki Olejnik 00.15 Forum 01.00 Animowany świat wyobraźni: Szychta 01.05 Animowany świat wyobraźni: Esperalia 01.15 - 06.00 Programy powtórkowe TVP Kultura 13:05 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /stereo/ 13:25 Polska bez fikcji: Wyciśnięci; film dokumentalny Polska 2003 /stereo/ 13:55 Paradajz; film dokumentalny Polska 1997 /stereo/ 14:30 Prawdziwy ojciec chrzestny; film dokumentalny Polska 1998 /stereo/ 15:25 Enak; dramat psychologiczny Polska 1992; reż.: Sławomir Idziak; wyk: Irene Jacob, Edward Żentara 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Gra; film animowany Polska 1999; reż.: Ryszard Antoniszczak 17:00 Blok premierowy: Vladimir Horowitz; aktualności 17:05 Vladimir Horowitz w Wiedniu; koncert 18:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Laterna Magica; film animowany Polska 1968; reż.: Mirosław Kijowicz 19:00 Vladimir Horowitz - reminiscencje; film dokumentalny USA 1993 20:00 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /stereo/ 20:15 Studio Kultura: Rozmowy, Vladimir Horovitz; rozmowa /stereo/ 21:00 Vladimir Horowitz w Moskwie; film dokumentalny USA 1986 23:00 Strefa alternatywna: Mediokracja, odc. 5; program artystyczny 23:50 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Likwidator, odc. 4; program artystyczny 23:55 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie, Przyjemność życia; portret artysty 00:00 Strefa alternatywna: Małe jest wielkie, odc. 3; magazyn muzyczny 00:25 Muzyczne Rozmaitości: Zespół 13.12; koncert /stereo/ CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Mrówki – tajemnicza siła przyrody – film dokumentalny 09:05 OSS – Misja specjalna – dramat wojenny, USA 1946 10:55 Ostrość widzenia – dramat społeczny, USA 2001 12:45 Marci X – komedia, USA 2003 14:15 Męskie-żeńskie (1) 15:00 Powrót niewidzialnego człowieka – film fantastyczny, USA 1940 16:25 Świat Wayne’a II – komedia, USA 1993 18:05 Szkoła rocka – komedia, USA/Niemcy 2003 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Joey (8) 21:30 Whoopi (3) 22:00 Przez 24 godziny (4) 22:50 Cineklub: Viva Zapata! – film obyczajowy, USA 1952 00:50 Van Helsing – horror, USA/Czechy 2004 03:00 Intermission – komediodramat, Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 2003 HBO 06:30 Ząb – film dla dzieci, Wlk. Bryt. 2004 08:00 Naciągacze – komedia, USA 2003 09:55 Detektyw Foyle: Wojna nerwów – film krym., Wlk. Bryt. 2003 11:30 Wariacka miłość – komedia, USA 2003 13:05 Cinema, cinema 13:30 Łowca dinozaurów – film przyg., Kanada 2000 15:00 Córka prezydenta – komedia romantyczna, USA/Wlk. Bryt. 2004 16:50 Podglądając Hollywood 17:20 Zawiść – komedia, USA 2004 19:00 Ząb – film dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 2004 20:30 Na planie 21:00 Premiera: Gdybym był bogaty – komedia, Francja 2002 22:45 HBO na stojaka! (119) 23:15 Naciągacze – komedia, USA 2003 01:10 Ciemność – horror, USA/Hiszpania 2002 02:50 Wyśnione życie aniołów – dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1998 04:40 Detektyw Foyle: Wojna nerwów – film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku